


Why Me?

by DarkQueenOfEvil



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Ironman, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape, Child Abuse, Confused Peter, Ejaculation, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQueenOfEvil/pseuds/DarkQueenOfEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker's past is messing up with his present.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my experience. I never told this to anybody ever but I really want to so I'm anonymously telling this story to you all. I needed fictional characters to tell my story as I found a user who did the same.

Peter Parker was now an avenger. This was the happiest moment of his life. He told Aunt May that he is the Spiderman. She was mad at him at first as she lost her Ben and she didn't wanna lose Peter too but then she accepted this superhero side of Peter anyway. She was really proud of him. Peter always wanted to help people but he couldn't help himself.....

***************************  
Little Peter was only 6 and was smarter than most of the elder kids already. He was really good in studies and his Uncle and Aunt were so proud of him. He used to get bullied in his school for being smart but he ignored those jerks and concentrated on his studies.

It was Christmas Eve and Uncle Tony came by. He loved uncle Tony. Uncle Tony was the coolest uncle anybody could possibly have. He was a billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. "Hey there Petey! Did you miss me?" Tony grinned. "Uncle Tony!!!!!!" Peter ran towards him and hugged him real tight. "Uncle Tony I thought you'd not come." Peter broke the hug and Tony carried him on his shoulders. "I will always make time to see my favorite nephew. Look what I got for you." 

"Don't open your present just yet!" said Aunt May taking the present from Peter's tiny hands. "But I wanna open it now! Please!!" Peter cried. "Listen to your Aunt Peter" said uncle Ben "Well Peter I brought ice cream too, chocolate flavor, your favorite" Tony smiled "He can't have ice cream, he will catch cold" Aunt May glared. "C'mon cut the poor kid some slack!" 

Everybody had dinner and had ice cream too. Peter couldn't wait to open his present. He also wanted to hear the interesting ghost stories that Tony always used to tell him. Peter enjoyed hearing ghost stories.

*******************************  
Peter joined the avengers with only one goal: To save the world. Not for the fame. Uncle Tony was the Ironman and Captain America was his great grandfather's brother. Aunt May used to tell him that he is so lucky to have both of them in the avengers. His uncle and Steve. Peter called Steve his cousin because he looked too young to be his uncle great grandpa. Peter actually did not feel as lucky as his aunt thought he would be. If only aunt knew why......

"Petey where the hell are you? We have a meeting!!!" Peter almost reached the stark tower. "Uncle I'm almost there!" Peter hung up the phone. He saw Tony by the swimming pool. "Sorry uncle I was with Gwen, she was not feeling w--" "That's not my problem, you signed up for the avengers not some weird boy band. If Nick Fury was here right now, he would be really furious with you. Come inside now." Peter followed Tony in his living room where Steve, Natasha, Dr Banner, Vision, Clint, Thor and Wanda were having coffee. "Hey Peter!" Everyone said in unison.

"So you understood the mission right?" said Tony who was working on Peter's suit. "Yeah every bit of it." Peter was admiring the technology in his uncle's lab. "I really appreciate you helping me out with my suit uncle" "Its no bother, anything for my favorite nephew" Peter smiled. His uncle was his idol. All his friends were impressed that Peter had such a cool uncle but Peter used to go blank when he was told that he was really lucky. He wondered if only they knew......

*******************************  
Little Peter woke up from his long warm sleep. It was Christmas! He rushed downstairs and opened his present. It was a remote controls car. He screamed. "So you like it?" Tony sat beside Peter who huged him "Thank you soooooo much uncle Tony. I love you" "I love you too Petey" 

"Awww you guys" said Aunt may while clicking their picture. "Aunt look what uncle gave me" " What did he give you?" uncle Ben brought coffee for everyone and milk for Peter. "Couldn't wait to open presents together huh!" Everybody laughed.

"So Peter we're going out for a few hours and Uncle Tony will take care of you so don't disturb him" Aunt may kissed Peter's forehead. "I'll doubt he would do that." Tony winked at Peter "We're best buds" Peter giggled. "Bye!" said uncle Ben

"I wanna hear a horror story uncle!" Peter looked at Tony "How about we watch a horror movie?" Peter was thrilled to hear this. "Yeah sure" They both sat on the couch. Peter started to get afraid of the horrifying scenes in the movie. "If you're too afraid then we'll watch something else" said Tony caressing Peter's head."I'm okay uncle. May I sit on your lap in case I get too afraid" Tony smiled at him "Of course Petey". After a few moments, Peter felt Tony's hand caressing his thighs. He ignored it. Tony spilled coke on Peter's pajamas. "I'm so sorry Petey" "Its okay uncle" Tony removed Peter pajamas and now peter was in his underwear. Peter felt Tony's hand on his upper thigh. He didn't know what was happening so he just ignored it. Tony slipped his hand in Peter's underwear and started to rub his tiny penis. "Uncle what are you doing?" Peter looked at his uncle. He didn't know why his uncle touched his penis. He was so confused. "Peter do you trust me?" "Yes uncle" Tony leaned in closer to Peter and Peter's body was now resting on the couch. "Do you love me?" "Yes I love you" Tony took off his shirt. "I love you too" Tony took off Peter's underwear and started to suck on his tiny member. "Uncle what are you doing? I don't like this. Please stop!" cried Peter. "I thought you loved me?" "Please stop uncle" Peter tried to run but his uncle held him from behind "I love you Peter" Tony whispered in Peter's ears and bend him on the table and.................

*******************************  
Peter was walking home and he thought why did he thanked his uncle for the suit. His uncle doesn't deserve anything from him. He is a child rapist. He was a brave boy but he couldn't confront his uncle. Uncle Tony behaved like nothing ever happened between them. Like everything was normal. Uncle Tony raped him several more times until Peter was 10 but he still behaved like it didn't happen. Peter went along with it as he found his uncle intimidating. He didn't actually have the idea what was happening to him but he knew it was wrong. He wanted to tell his aunt and uncle about this but uncle Tony convinced him not to. Told him that it would make them upset and they would be mad at Peter. So he kept absolute silence about this.

"I'm back Aunt!" Peter rushed to his room and found Steve in the kitchen with his aunt. "Hey Peter! I was just here to tell you that we'll go on Monday not on Tuesday, okay" Steve smiled "Thanks. You could have just told me this over the phone." "Well these new gadgets don't agree with me." Steve giggled "Peter! Steve took the trouble to tell you this in person. Its not polite to-" "Its okay! I know Peter didn't mean it that way" Steve cut off aunt May. "But still" Peter looked at Steve "I'm sorry" "Its okay I told you. I should get back now. You both take care" "At least have a cup of coffee before leaving Steve" said aunt May. " I would but I have to go" With that Steve left and Peter was glad that he did.

*********************************  
Peter was 12 years old when he discovered that Steve was his long lost uncle-great grandpa but he used to call him cousin Steve. They used to play basketball together. Steve used to stay at Peter's now and then. One of those days, when Peter was on his bed, sleeping as it was night, his door opened slowly. He heard his door opening but he didn't pay any attention to it. He felt that someone was sitting on his bed. He didn't open his eyes. He thought he was dreaming. He felt a cold hand on his butt. He still didn't open his eyes and was still thinking he was dreaming. That cold hand was now removing his pajamas. Peter realized that he was not dreaming anymore. He felt two fingures go inside in him. He flinched in pain. The cold fingures were now thrusting hard inside him. He was too afraid to open his eyes. Too afraid to do anything. He knew it was Steve. He also knew Steve was very strong and muscular man. Steve could possible force himself on him and Peter could not do anything. He heard Steve leaving the room. Peter got up. He had tears in his eyes. Although Steve did not insert his member in Peter but he did insert his figures. 

That night Peter couldn't sleep. He felt that it was wrong of him to be quiet. He should have stopped Steve. First Uncle Tony and now cousin Steve. Both of the men were stronger and smarter than him. Peter was just a child, a confused child. That night Peter was convinced that he was a coward. He can never stand up to anybody ever. He could never speak for himself. He would always act like it never happened and live his life. He felt useless.

******************************  
"So how was your meeting with the Avengers?" said aunt May. Peter and aunt may were having dinner. "It was great. They didn't treat me like a kid this time and this chicken is great" said Peter while having a bite. "I'm so proud of you. My nephew, and Avenger or better yet the Spiderman." Aunt may giggled "I'm proud of myself too. Thanks for being cool with this. Means a lot." 

On Tuesday, the avengers were on a mission. All of them fighting beside each other. Peter saw Natasha kicking asses, Thor with his hammer and hulk smashing everything. Then he looked at Steve and Tony, both of them strong and powerful. He thought to himself WHY ME? 

Why did he become the the victim?

Why did he become Spiderman?

Why can't he confront Steve and Tony even though he is Spiderman?

Why did he join the avenger when he knew he has to see Tony and Steve everytime?

Why did both of them act like nothing ever happened?

Why did he act like nothing ever happened?


	2. A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has graphic description of rape.

Peter was in his favorite uncle's house. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and was sobbing. It was dark inside the bedroom. He was looking straight at the bedroom door. The image of the door became blurry as he has been crying, so he wiped his tears and started to look at the the door again. He knew if that door opens, he has to give himself up to him, his uncle, Tony. He couldn't control his tears and failed to control himself. He didn't want that door to be opened tonight. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had left little Peter at Tony's and went on a date night. 

The door slowly opened, the outside light entered in the bedroom and a silhouette of a man could be seen. It was Tony's obviously. Tony was wearing his blue jeans and a black T-shirt. As soon as Peter saw Tony, he started crying loudly. Tony lit the room dimly and closed the door behind him.

"Peter! Don't cry, I'm here now" Tony sat beside little Peter and hugged him. Peter tried to free himself from Tony's grip but Tony was stronger. "Petey! I told you its okay now" Tony wiped Peter's tears and started caressing his cheek. "Uncle p-please it hurts" Peter cried. "Its not gonna hurt this time. It gets better with time. You will enjoy it" Tony started taking Peter's red sweatshirt off. Peter tried to fight but it was useless. "It only gets worse when you hesitate!" Tony pinned Peter on the bed and got top of him. "I wanna go home please" Peter cried and struggled under Peter's grip. Tony took off his T-shirt and leaned into Peter's neck. He started kissing his neck, biting, sucking and touching Peter's groin at the same time. "Uncle Stop" Peter felt disgusted. Tony didn't listen, he kept leaving marks on Peter's neck. "I can't stop Peter, I love you" he kissed Peter on the lips gently. Peter tried to turn his head sideways but Tony kissed him more passionately now. His tongue was in little Peter's mouth, discovering every corner of his mouth. Peter was continuously crying but it didn't stop Tony to go further. Tony, took his pants off. His penis was hard and was dripping with precum. Peter screamed when he looked at it. "Now Petey, be a good boy and suck on it." Peter froze, his eyes were red. "Look Peter, if you suck on it we will have ice cream." Peter still didn't move. He froze.

Tony was now very much annoyed so he held pretty head and forced his penis in his mouth. "Lick it, suck on it but if I feel teeth no ice cream then" Peter knew his situation and also knew what happens when he fights back. Uncle Tony beat him senselessly the first time when he failed to fulfill his uncle's sexual demands. So he took it in his little mouth. It was too big for him but he sucked it anyway. "Faster" Tony said while running his fingers through Peter's hair. Tony was happy that his little nephew is giving him such a great blowjob.

Tony pinned Peter on the bed again. He started kissing and sucking his nephew's whole body. Peter was not crying anymore. He just closed his eyes and started thinking about something else. He started imaging about another place but unfortunately he was brought back to hell by Tony who was now licking little Pete's penis. Peter kept telling himself that this would be over soon. He would be safe again and he would go home with his uncle and aunt. 

Tony licked Peter's hole. "Are you ready my nephew?" Suddenly Tony shoved his whole penis in little Peter's hole. Peter opened his eyes in terror. Now he definitely cannot escape this very reality. He screamed in pain. It was so painful. He hated his uncle who was not stopping even when Peter was sounding so pathetic. He couldn't believe it was the same man who used to defend him from bullies, tell him stories and bought him gifts and ice cream. "Ahhh Peter you're so soft inside" said Tony thrusting even harder. "Why are you doing this to me?" Peter cried. "Because I love you. You're growing up so fast and I can't handle this. I need to remember how you feel like when you're young." 

***********************************  
Peter woke up. He looked around, he was in his own bed and was 16 again. "It was only a bad dream" He said to himself. His face was sweaty so got up and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and stared at himself. Peter used to have nightmares now and then but this one was way too graphic. Maybe it was because he has been working along side his uncle a lot. Peter was having a shower and he checked his body out. There was a scar on his upper chest which Tony gave him. He hated that scar, it reminded him of getting raped and it was his weakness. Tony got out of the shower and checked his phone. Uncle Tony left him a text message. It read:

"Hey Pete! We need need you here ASAP"

Peter didn't recall anything about any meeting. Maybe he did and forgot. Without wasting anytime, Peter rushed to the Stark tower. He didn't even have breakfast. Whenever there was an avenger meeting, peter was the last one to arrive so wanted not to repeat it. He hated hearing from and seeing Tony, it was also one of the reasons why he was late.

Peter arrived at the Stark tower. He was praying that he is not the last person to arrive. He texted aunt May that he needs to run and he finally entered the living room. There was no one. Was he the first one to reach? Did he really come on time? Well, that is something new. "Good Morning Peter!" Tony greeted Peter. "Good morning to you too" Peter saw a drink in Tony's hand. "Isn't it too early for you to drink uncle?" Peter smiled. "I'm Tony Stark, I can do anything I want." Tony took a sip from his drink and stared at Peter. Peter felt uncomfortable. "So am I early then?" Petter giggled. "No you're late. I texted you 2 hours ago." Tony said while coming closer to Peter. "So everybody left?" Peter said while taking a step backward. "There was nobody. Just you and me. Like the old times" Tony winked at Peter.


	3. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fights back

Peter and Tony were alone in the Stark Tower. It was so silent that silence was screaming. Peter felt ridiculous when Tony winked at him and he was coming closer. His uncle was smirking at him shamelessly. So it was a bad idea working with his uncle then? Peter hated himself for this. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was afraid of this man who ruined his childhood. He didn't want his teenage years to be ruined too.

 

"Uncle why the hell did you call me hear? I thought it was an emergency!" Peter questioned Tony who looked at him with lust in his eyes.

 

"Watch your tone young man. Learn to respect your elders. Its your uncle you're talking to and its an emergency. Libido emergency!" Tony chuckled and kept his drink on the table. 

 

"Respect is earned you pervert" Peter yelled and pointed his arms at Tony (pointing at him to web him).

 

"Sass! That's new. I like that" Tony tried to come closer to Peter but Peter webbed his right arm and Tony was unable to move. 

 

"Stay the fuck away from me! I'm not 5 anymore. I'm not gonna be a sex toy this time." said Peter.

 

"You're so strong and confident. Its turning me on" Tony chuckled. Peter gave him a disgusted look. Tony acted like a psycho. 

 

"I'm leaving this ugly tower and enjoy getting out of the web-" suddenly Peter's both arms were held by someone or something. It was the Iron Man? What the fuck!!?? Well Tony could operate the iron suit without actually wearing it. 

 

"So you thought I would let you leave this easily? I know you're older and stronger but smarter.... huh. I now you're Spiderman and what you can do and right now I wanna do so many things to you." Tony laughed evilly. 

 

Peter tried to free himself but the grip of the iron robot was way too stronger. He couldn't shoot webs even, the   
robot blocked it. "WHY ME HUH? WHY ME? YOU'RE TONY STARK! THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE OUT THEIR WHO WOULD WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU! THEN WHY FORCE ME? WHY FORCE YOUR NEPHEW? WHY BECOME A RAPIST?" Peter yelled at Tony. He had water in his eyes. 

 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!" Tony yelled as he finally cut himself loose from the web. "And I would have you if you want it or not!!!!" Tony touched Peter's cheeks.

 

"You're the most disgusting person I've ever met! I hate you." Peter couldn't get out of the grip of the iron robot who held him from behind.

 

"If you hate me then why did you start working with me?" Tony unbuttoning Peter's shirt.

 

"Because I wanna be an Avenger and if that means working with you then fine. I wanna help the little guy out there" Peter still trying to free himself.

 

"Helping the little guy? How you you help the little guy if you can't even help yourself?" Tony laughed and tore Peter's shirt off. 

 

"You fucking monster!" Peter cried

 

Tony ran his hands all over Peter's chest and stomach and he found a scare. "Awww look at this little momento of our great time. You're so muscular for a 16 year old. I'm looking forward to fucking you." With that Tony crashed his lips on Peter's lips biting and sucking. Tony kissed his nephew's neck and cheeks like a hungry animal. Peter felt his uncle's cock getting hard. 

 

Peter was the Spiderman this time. He still fell in the same situation. He thought to himself that he can't let his uncle win this time. He will not let Tony win.

 

Peter bit Tony's lips hard which made him startle and as the result Tony lost control over the iron robot for a few seconds which was enough for Peter to get loose from the robot's grip. Peter webbed the Iron Robot and it couldn't move any further. Peter then threw Tony and he crashed on the glass table. The glass table shattered into pieces and Tony tried to get up but Peter kept his one leg on Tony's chest.

 

"I want to kill you but at the same time I don't want to because you would never ever know how I felt. How I hated to live under my skin. The nightmares, the shame. You will never know because you are a hateful person and you don't love me." Peter punched Tony on the face with his leg.

 

"You know you wanted it" Tony chuckled. He was bleeding but he was still laughing. What a psycho!

 

"Keep telling that to yourself. Your smiling days are over. I won't keep quite this time. People should know that their hero is actually a child molester" With that Peter left the tower. He left the tower as a new person. A person who stood up to his offender. A confident person. He felt more confident than ever.


	4. Inner Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter confronts Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Steve's turn now!

It was raining heavily and winds were blowing. Peter was in his room doing homework. He couldn't concentrate on his homework. His eyes were fixed on a very small tree outside his window. That small tree was struggling in the heavy windy rain almost touching the ground. At any moment it could be uprooted and thrown on the ground. Peter kept smirking at the struggling small tree. The tree reminded him of how he fought back against Tony. He struggled at the strong grip of the Iron Robot but he defeated it and Tony. Just like that the small tree wasn't giving up. It made Peter smile. He was proud of himself that he stood up to Tony. Spiderman saves other people and now he saved himself.

 

The rain stopped. The small tree was still there. Peter finished his homework and headed downstairs for dinner. Aunt May made Lasagnas. Peter helped his aunt to set up the table. "Add one more plate, Steve will be joining us." said aunt May.

"What!?" Peter exclaimed but then regretted it.

"What do you mean by 'What'? Steve's family." said aunt May putting the third plate on the table.

"Nothing I just don't like him." Peter looked down not making eye contact with his aunt.

"Really? What's not to like? Steve and Tony helped you to be an Avenger officially. Most importantly he looks out for you" Aunt May looked confused.

"The only reason why he looks out for me is because its his duty. He has orders because I'm a minor. He helped recruiting me because I'm strong and helpful." Peter looked at aunt May directly. There was a knock on the door.

 

"I'll get it" Aunt May opened the door. It was Steve. "Good evening" said Steve and he kissed her cheeks. "Steve come inside" she broke the hug and Steve headed inside. "Smells good." Steve said and he found Peter standing with his arms folded.

 

"Hey big boy" Steve smiled. 

"Hey" Peter fake smiled at Steve. It was awkward. Aunt May glared at Peter. Whenever Tony or Steve visited, Peter would act so weird that aunt May would wonder what's wrong. She would ask him what's wrong but he wouldn't give her a proper answer.

 

They had dinner. Steve and Aunt May did all the talking while Peter was just eating his food and looking down. The only words he spoke were 'Yes', 'No' and 'Hmm'. 

 

"Thanks for such a great dinner and dessert May" Steve said. "Anything for you Steve" aunt May smiled.

 

"Well I need to talk to Peter. Alone" Steve looked at Peter who was looking down.

 

"What? Why? Why alone?" Asked Peter who was slightly startled.

 

"Trust me." Steve gave gave Peter a serious look.

 

"Well you boys discuss all the 'Avengers Superhero Mission and Saving the world from Alien' stuff alone." said Aunt May clearing the table.

 

"Let's go to your room then" Steve headed towards Peter's room and Peter followed.

 

"Close the door so she can't here us" Steve said while checking out Peter's room. 

 

"What's this about? Aunt May knows about my avenging so why hide anything from her? Peter folded his arms.

 

"Do you want me to tell her that you attacked Tony. I saw webs at his place which was trashed like hell. Tony told me that his Robot got out of control but I know he was lying because I saw the spider webs so....." Steve sat on Peter's bed.

 

"So you just assume that I attacked him because you found spider webs? Is that possible that I could have helped him to stop the Robot" Peter glared at Steve. 

 

"He didn't tell me about you helping or even mention your name and I saw you leaving his place" Steve's eyes were fixed on Peter.

 

"He attacked me first. It was self defense" Peter's eyes were fixed on Steve too.

 

"Nonsense! Why would he attack you? He is not a stupid teenager who hates his uncle." Steve stood up.

 

"From where did you get the idea that I hate him? I talk to him very politely. Well I try and I----"

 

"Cut the crap Parker! Why did you attack him or why did he attack you?" Steve almost yelled.

 

"Because he was trying to rape me, again!" Peter said it so casually that Steve thought he was joking.

 

"What? Come again!" Steve looked confused.

 

"Why are you finding it so hard to believe? You inserted your finger up my ass remember?" Peter glared at Steve who was shocked.

 

"Yo-you were awake?" Steve stuttered.

 

"Yes I was. I was silently tolerating the agonizing pain because I was too ashamed and vulnerable and not because I liked it" Peter shouted

 

Steve face was pale. He gulped and looked down and sat on the bed again with his hand on his forehead. After a few seconds he looked at Peter "I'm sorry I was going through some shit and I lost control. I'm sorry" Steve's eyes watered.

 

"That doesn't give you the right to ruin someone else's life. Deal with your shit not throw it on someone else." Peter said coldly.

 

"I'm sorry. I feel guilty. It has haunted me " Steve was all weepy.

 

"You should feel guilty you almost destroyed my life! I don't want your sorry its not gonna fix what you did. So keep your sorry, oka and get the hell out of my house!" Peter opened the door gesturing Steve to go.

 

Steve got up and walked fastly out of Peter's room but he stopped and turned around "I know I can't change what I did but I can pay and redeem myself for that" with that Steve was out of Peter's house. "Redeem my ass!!!" Peter murmured it to himself.

 

Steve was out of Peter's house but Peter wished that Steve could be out of his life too. Peter confronted both of his offenders. He felt peace, inner peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end this story here or continue? As you all know it is roughly based on my experience and I never got to confront.


	5. ****WRITER'S NOTE*****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer speaks out

Dear Readers, you all have been so supportive of me. Each and every comment has been positive. Thank you so much I feel so good reading all the positive feedbacks. 

One thing I want to clear, I'm not going to continue my story. Well there is a reason for that. This story is roughly based on my experience. I never got to confront my offenders whereas Peter did in this story. I still meet those rapists and try to act normal and they just act like nothing ever happened. Many of you nice readers have told me to confront but its too complicated. I know its not brave of me but there are so many things I have to consider. 

So thank you all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate this story then no need to comment just ignore


End file.
